


Shadows

by BananaEatingBunny



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, maruma - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, KKM, M/M, Maruma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaEatingBunny/pseuds/BananaEatingBunny
Summary: Sometimes Yuuri needs protecting





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had. Enjoy!

"Wolfram!" I poked the sleeping blonde hard in the ribs.

Normally I wouldn't dare wake the temperamental fire wielding demon, but this was the second time I saw a shadow pass over the window. Something was wrong. I could feel it. 

 _"Wolfram!"_ I almost shouted in his ear, shaking him by the arm.

The golden, slumbering prince rolled over; clearly disgruntled. 

"What is it, Yuuri?" 

"There's something... There's someone outside the window." 

Green eyes shot open and he immediately pulled me into his grasp, leaning over me protectively. I watched him search the room with his eyes, then the uncovered windows with its heavy curtains pulled to the side. "Stay here." He whispered, rolling out of our bed and onto the floor. He arose, sword unsheathed and in hand, and made his way to the large window panes.   

I sat in bed, blankets wrapped around my head feeling much like a child needing his mother's protection. And Wolfram was filling the roll quite nicely with his nightgown and slippers. Not quite a heroic prince coming to save they day, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. 

Nevertheless I was sure my prince could slay any potential assassins. 

Wolfram assessed the situation outside and relaxed a little. He dropped his sword to his side and came back to me. "It's nothing, just the flying bone tribe making their way to the other side of the castle." 

I chewed my lower lip nervously, "Are you sure? The shadow seemed much closer than that." 

He pursed his lips at me, head cocked to the side "You've been letting that damn Sage tell you ghost stories again, haven't you?" 

"Letting him is a bit of an overstatement. More like he's been forcing them on me.”

"Well," Wolfram slid his sword underneath the wood bed frame, starting to crawl back in between the sheets "I think we've found the source of your mysterious shadows." 

"No Wolf! Please!" I begged him to take me seriously. "I know I saw something."  

He looked in my eyes and knew I would not be able to sleep until I knew we were safe. 

"Okay. I'll go out and check." 

"No!" I grabbed his wrist before he could slide off the mattress. 

"No? But I thought you said-" 

"I mean, not you. I want you to stay here." 

His mouth formed a perfectly little understanding 'o' before breaking into a smile.   

"All right. I'll be right back." Wolfram leaned across our hands and kissed me lightly on the forehead before untangling himself from my grasp and hurrying toward the set of doors. 

I placed a hand to the tingling spot on my forehead. Why did that one feel... sort of...  _precious?_  

I could see pale legs peek out from his summery nightdress. Sunshine hair and emerald eyes piercing even from all the way across the room. His hand gestured something and I heard the mention of Josak's name. The candlelight from the hallway was cut off again when he closed the door, green eyes watching me study him from afar. 

"I sent Josak to check it out. Do you feel better now?" He slid next to me, reclaiming his place next to me.  

Admittedly I did find comfort in his efforts and I nodded at him. "Thank you, Wolfram." I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. "I'm glad you're here." 

Even in the soft moonlight I could see the prince's cheeks turn pink. He patted me on the head reassuringly, not quite sure what to say. “S-Sleep well, Yuuri.”

I sighed to myself. Tangled up with the perfect prince; how could I not?


End file.
